


luna

by rurikawa



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First POV, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Di sinilah kita, bertahun-tahun setelah itu, terhalang oleh kesepian tak punya anak, diriku yang penyakitan dan tak mampu berekspresi, serta dirimu yang tak mampu mengingat. Kita hampir selangkah lagi menuju maut, John. Apalah maksud dari janji kita jika pada akhirnya tak bisa kita penuhi?</p>
</blockquote>pemenuhan challenge dari amaha: hampir.
            </blockquote>





	luna

**Author's Note:**

> [to the moon adalah properti freebirdgames. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.]
> 
> apabila ada yang ingin membaca fic ini, tapi belum main atau nonton gamenya, dapat ditonton melalui kanal [Cryaotic](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDE3BDCA04DFEA85E) (atau kanal LP-er lainnya). judul fic juga sama dengan lagunya **bombay bicycle club** , which is a gorgeous song! plus menggunakan things you said meme lel.
> 
> (mudah-mudahan dapat ditangkap persepsi saya mengenai kata hampir di fic ini. kalau nggak, ya, mari didiskusikan haha. dan, um, segala ketidakakurasian dapat disalahkan pada memori saya orz)

_**01] things you said when I realized that you didn't remember** _

"Kau ingin aku bilang apa lagi?" tanyamu, menatap kelinci kertas yang telah kupersembahkan padamu di meja. "Itu kelinci. Terbuat dari kertas. Punya dua warna. Apalagi yang kau mau dengar?"

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Aku sering kalah dalam pertarungan epik melawan pasukan kata-kata yang enggan keluar dalam kepalaku. Ini salah satunya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya lagi hal yang ingin kaukatakan, River," katamu sebelum pergi dengan langkah keras, layaknya tabuhan drum di telingaku. 

Warna kelinci itu berwarna kuning dan biru. Itu merupakan warna gaun pernikahanku, yang selalu kaubilang indah tiap kali kau berbisik di telingaku pada saat resepsi. Kubuat kelinci karena aku bilang padamu jika kita punya anak, aku akan mendongengkannya kisah kelinci bulan. Kubilang dalam hati kelinci bulan karena aku rasa ini adalah kompensasi yang baik atas janji yang tak pernah kauungkit lagi. Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan rambutku; modelnya sama seperti ketika aku kecil - ketika kita pertama bertemu di bawah tirai bintang dan bulan dan mengikat janji.

Di sinilah kita, bertahun-tahun setelah itu, terhalang oleh kesepian tak punya anak, diriku yang penyakitan dan tak mampu berekspresi, serta dirimu yang tak mampu mengingat. Kita hampir selangkah lagi menuju maut, John. Apalah maksud dari janji kita jika pada akhirnya tak bisa kita penuhi?

Aku bahkan tak bisa menyangkal betapa miripnya kegaduhan festival musim panas dengan napasku, jantungku setelah mendengar kata-katamu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**02] things you said at midnight** _

Kau mulai terbiasa untuk menatap seluruh origami yang kubuat sedemikian rupa, terhampar di atas lantai kayu layaknya alang-alang, sebelum berlutut di sampingku dan bertanya pada mataku yang tertutup, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan? Beritahu aku."

Itu pertanyaanmu setiap jam berdentang riang di senyapnya malam. Jari-jarimu membelai keningku, merasakan garis tuaku di bawah sentuhanmu yang terlalu lembut, dan terkadang pula menyingkirkan beberapa surai yang entah bagaimana masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah itu suatu bentuk pemujaan untuk malaikat atau untuk iblis. Kau pernah menganggapku sebagai malaikat, menyayangiku dengan dalamnya cumbu dan judul lagu klise. Kau pernah pula menganggapku sebagai iblis, menghindariku dengan desahan panjang dan bahu yang lelah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang diriku, dirimu, diri kita. Aku sudah menyalahkan penyakitku. Sekarang, apa kita perlu salahkan umur kita? 

Aku tidak tahu.

"River, aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di pikiranmu saat ini. Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyamu dengan suara selirih daun yang menyerah pada gravitasi. Kau kira aku tidak menjawabmu karena aku hanya tertidur sampai pagi menjelang. Padahal aku sudah melayang ke batas surga dan neraka.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**03] things you said after the song** _

"River, ini...." kau memulai, tapi mulutmu kembali mengatup. Sudah lima kali kau membuka mulutmu dan sudah lima kali pula kau menutupnya. Aku pun menunggumu untuk menyelesaikannya karena aku ingin mendengarmu. Kau menjadi pendiam sejak kepergianku, padahal kaulah si cerewet dan akulah si pendiam. Kau membuka mulut lagi. "Ini sebuah permintaan maaf. Aku rasa. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu aku berbuat salah padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi aku ingin minta maaf atas segala hal, bahkan tentang dua nada repetitif ini." Kau tertawa, sedikit terisak. "Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**04] things you said at the yard** _

Sarah dan Tommy berlari-larian di halaman. Tawa mereka kadang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak, kadang pula menggelegar di udara terbuka. Kau menonton langkah lebar mereka dengan senyum kecil dan dua tangan terjalin di belakang punggung. Di langit ini aku berharap kau dapat mengingat dahan besar yang kita duduki ketika kita seumur Sarah dan Tommy. Tapi sains selalu mengatakan daya ingat otak seiring punggung membungkuk menuju liang lahat dan aku mulai menganggap diriku sebagai paduan ketiga hantu _A Christmas Carol_. 

Tommy merebahkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan, wajah penuh dengan pasir dan keringat. "Aku masih mau main, tapi aku capek banget."

"Memangnya kau mau main apa?" tanya Sarah, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nggak tahu." 

Kau datang menghampiri mereka dengan kertas origamimu yang selalu kausiapkan di kantong celanamu. Mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh, mengingatkanku pada teman-teman SMA kita yang suka membuang buku astronomiku ke tempat sampah. "Kalian tidak mau buat kelinci?"

"Um," Tommy memulai, tapi langsung menutup mulutnya. Sarah hanya menendangnya lemah sebelum mengangguk.

"Kami mau, sir. Ajar kami!"

Dan kalian pun menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membuat belasan kelinci origami di lapangan terbuka, ketika angkasa mulai menggelap dan matahari perlahan-lahan ditelan laut. Tommy memandang jejeran kelinci-kelinci palsu tersebut, menengadahkan kepalanya padamu.

"Sir cuma bisa bikin kelinci, ya?"

"Ya. Cuma itu yang diajarkan istriku." Matamu menerawang ke arah dedaunan yang berkumpul di atas dahan terbengkalai. "Dan aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari itu." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**05] things you said to anya** _

Punggungmu melekuk ketika kau menundukkan kepalamu di depan pintu milik Anya. Wajahmu lelah dan titik-titik hujan hanya menambah umur di keriputmu. Tanganmu meraba solidnya kayu, seakan kau menjadikannya sebagai pegangan hidup, dan wajahmu selalu terpaku pada cokelatnya. Sangat enggan untuk menoleh ke batu nisanku - ke arahku. 

"Terkadang aku berharap kau nyata, Anya," ucapmu. "Terkadang aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang dapat membuatku mengerti tentang keinginan River. Terkadang aku ingin kau menjadi anakku yang dapat menyadarkanku tentang segala kesalahan yang pernah kubuat terhadap istriku. Anya, katakan padaku bahwa aku seorang suami yang jahat."

Anya tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab.

Punggungmu sekarang lurus seraya kau menengadahkan kepalamu, melihat bulan yang bergantung pada angkasa. Cahaya Anya kerlap-kerlip, mengingatkanku pada lampu bioskop yang mati nyala sebelum dan sesudah pemutaran film, lalu jarimu menyapu pintu Anya lagi. Ada sarat di matamu yang tak dapat kutangkap. Aku hanya berharap itu adalah nostalgia yang sering karakter fiksi dapatkan dalam jurnal dan secangkir kopi.

"Anya, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya di bulan."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**06] things you said on the moon inside your dreams** _

Kau baru melepaskan tanganku sesampai di bulan. Kita memasang seragam kita untuk menghindari prospek mati di tanah impian kita, dan akhirnya keluar dari shuttle dengan jingkatan-jingkatan kecil. Kau tertawa pada gravitasi, pada lompatanmu yang begitu tinggi, pada diriku yang mengawang. Untuk sejenak kita melupakan misi kita mengumpulkan batu bulan dan bersenang-senang. Kau bahkan hampir menarik badanku untuk melakukan putaran di bulan sebelum ditatap sinis oleh kapten kita.

Pada akhir perjalanan, kau mengangkat jari-jarimu dan memainkan lagumu pada imaji piano. Kau bersenandung, napasmu statis di telingaku, dan aku memikirkan tentang masa depan kita. Kau pun menoleh, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum  yang amat kusuka.

"Hai," kataku.

"Hai," balasmu. "Menurutmu jika aku berusaha memasang cincin pertunangan di jarimu, cincinnya bakal pergi mengambang ke ruang hampa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya dengan seragam ini."

" _Yeah_ , tapi kau masih menangis, _anyway_. Dan jika itu bukan air mata bahagia, matilah aku."

Aku hanya menggenggam tangannya erat dan tertawa lepas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**07] things you always said even when you didn't remember** _

Kau datang untuk melingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangku dan menaruh dagumu di atas bahuku, mengajakku berdansa dalam kegelapan mercusuar menggunakan dendang ombak yang saling berkejaran sebagai pengganti gita favoritmu. Bibirmu menyentuh kerah gaunku, lalu berbisik di atas nadiku, "Aku selalu mencintaimu."


End file.
